fanfiction ideas
by Black Riptide14
Summary: literally just some things i thought up please pm me if you would like to use either of my ideas


Hi everyone black current13 here this is just some ideas that I thought up nothing special but just some random thoughts… well let's get on to it then

SURELY YOU JEST! (just a name I thought up)

the demigods are settling back into everyday life but one fateful day Hera feels something in her domain so she asks Aphrodite, Aphrodite look into it and finds that of all people they thought would cheat on their significant other they never thought it would be Annabeth chase of all people with Hercules no less they call a council of all the gods EXCEPT Poseidon and hades because they care for Percy more than other gods ( **not in that way GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER** ) and in the council they realize if Percy found out he would potentially destroy at least of new York and at most all of it! But unbeknownst to them Percy is on his way home to where he and Annabeth share an apartment when he arrives as he comes to the door he looks past the window to find his fiancé and one of his best friends having some of the roughest relations he had ever seen meanwhile the gods and goddesses see that he is about to go inside so quickly Amphitrite (who had mended her relationship with Percy) asks Apollo for a prophecy (just one I thought up: the king of thieves and daughter of the wise one destroy the prince of the seas heart only the kiss of a moonlit maiden may his heart be restored for he is destined to topple the king of thieves crown and claim it for himself for better or for worse) the gods quickly flash to the apartment where Percy had just opened the door and was about to start yelling when he felt the gods flash in, Athena apologises for her daughters unbecoming behaviour and then disowns Annabeth, Annabeth unknowing what was going on felt herself lose something important and just as Hermes was going to release his seed and she was going to orgasm they notice something is holding the orgasms back they look around eventually noticing the beyond furious son of Poseidon and the gods that were with him, Hermes asks that his father smite Percy for being too powerful and a threat to Olympus, Zeus just waves it of thinking Percy will be taking his domain and will become an Olympian anyway so Hermes is stripped of his domains and immortality which are given to Percy and while all that is happening Percy asks the two unlikeliest people to go get his mother so she can help calm his father down when he hears the news and so Poseidon doesn't start a war with Athena she asks Percy to stay there to foster good will. 467 is the amount of words this SUMMARY took up so you I'm sure could get a few thousand out of it also this is just for chapter one and possibly two and the prophecy when it says moonlit maiden (if you haven't guessed) means it's a petamis (pertemis? Pertimis?) also it was kinda based off of a story called a queen's love by gold testament.

the knight of the king's daughters (again just a name I thought up)

after the second titan war the gods were still suffering the after effects of what had transpired well most gods anyway Athena wanted to talk to her daughter to congratulate her on being given the tittle of architect of Olympus what she didn't expect to see when she flashed to her daughters location was her daughter trying to kill Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon the hero of Olympus, bane of the titans and so much more if she was speaking honestly she thought he was quite stunning but back to what was happening at the moment, Perseus was dodging or blocking each slash and each stab her daughter attempted from all the screaming that her daughter was doing she blamed him for her loves death (Luke obviously) and when she looked back at Perseus she saw he was.. crying, the hero of Olympus was crying, Athena knew he was in love with her daughter, she just didn't know he had felt that strongly for her, she shocked out of her thoughts when Perseus knocked the knife out of her hands and threw it into the sea while turning to the daughter of Athena (Annabeth again obviously) and said in a deadly calm voice I loved you well I thought I loved you, at that moment Artemis flashed in right next to Athena, Athena quickly explained the situation to her sister, the two sisters then broke up the fight with Artemis taking Annabeth to her cabin to calm down while Athena spoke to Perseus, though Perseus being the way he is asked her to call him Percy at which she blushed but he wisely didn't comment on, Athena apologised for her daughters actions towards him, he waved her off saying it wasn't her fault, it was her daughters, from that day Athena would come talk to Percy or as she to his chagrin would call him Perseus, everyday eventually the two grew close, after about eleven visits Artemis started visiting with Athena because she like Athena was friends with the young demigod (I think since it's still a few days TLO that yes he should be sixteen), after they had visited him over twenty times together he noticed whenever he was together with them he felt like he could jump for joy,(now time skip to the winter solstice) Percy was feeling nervous really, really nervous, what could make the boy so scared one might ask well try working up the courage to confess to two maiden goddesses whom he had feelings for at once he would ask them out just before the solstice. That was 446 words so really again you could get a lot more word for this story and obviously this story is a athertemis (Percy, Artemis, Athena) in this story any who try I hope would make Zeus not so horrid please.


End file.
